Tentacion
by Yunne XD
Summary: Francis era un nuevo sacerdote (algo raro pero posible), feliz y contento con su profesión. Hasta que entro esa joyita inglesa. FrUk


_Hola, esto es algo corto y ni dea de porque se me vino a la mente, FrUk. Solo la historia me pertenece, nada mas._

* * *

Bien, en este momento Francis Bonnefoy se encontraba en plena ordenación sacerdotal, acto comúnmente llamado misa, el órgano sonaba fuerte y estruendoso con las notas típicas de este evento, gracias al austriaco amargado. Uno de sus compañeros, Luwdig, preparaba a los iniciados, para que se convirtieran en "sacerdotes" y el tenia que ayudar a traerles también, aunque solo había entrado a ese rango desde hace 6 meses. Para que el arzobispo, les impusiera su mano.

No había otra oportunidad, era ahora o nunca, luego la afrodita que tenia al frente de sus ojos lo rechazaría durante toda la eternidad, y se convertiría en un A-sexual, el no podía permitir que una joyita así se perdiera, sin importar tener que dejar su cargo y la redención, de la que le hablaba su hermosa madre.

Una canción llega a su mente, esta empieza con las letras -con lo terroristas-, se prepara mentalmente, respira hondo y recuerda como fue que llego a ese sitio...

Sinceramente, no era una historia muy larga, el era un hombre que repartía su _amour_ a todo el mundo, si, mucha fiesta, mujeres, hombres lechosos y demás siempre salia con sus mejores amigos, pero un día.

Se canso de todo

Y preocupado, le dijo a su mami, la joven y bella Jeanne, la cual le dijo que había alcanzado la "redención", igual que su abuelo y su bisabuelo, su padre ni idea, no era importante saber donde estaba el bastardo.

En fin, estudio 4 años, ¡4 hermosos años!, pero se sentía bien consigo mismo, incluso al principio creía que tenia impotencia sexual, no volvió a hablar del tema, y hace seis meses se había convertido.

Aunque siempre se presentaba una tentación para el casto francés, venia en forma de un chico tres años menor, con ojos verdes y cejas grandes, Oh mi Dios, quien era el _Petit_ rubio de carácter de ogro; se llamaba Arthur y el no quería ser religioso, sin embargo y lastimosamente para el le tocaba.

Pero para Francis no era así ese chico era la mostaza de su patata o la copa de su vino, le devolvió el gusto y la pasión a su vida, por acosarle tuvo muchos problemas, aunque todo acabaría ahora.

Todos los iniciados, pasen a delante- Los chicos dan un paso hacia adelante y la gran entidad, empieza con la conversión

Nosotros entidades de la santa iglesia católica, con este acto, determinaremos que-

¡ALTO HAY!- hugh colectivo, la gente estaba muy sorprendida.

¡Que te pasa Francis!- El alemán regañaba al otro, mientras este caminaba hasta su objetivo, observandolo a los ojos.

Por ti yo daría la vida, y mi castidad-

D-de que hablas-

Volemos juntos, te haré ver el paraíso- La sonrisa pervertida aparece en esos labios, ¡Ayudaaa!

¡A-aléjate, perverti-do!-

Cállate, indecente-

Tu no hables, se nota que quieres comerte a Vash desde que lo viste y apropósito ¿te gusta mas la cinturita de Ita-chan o esta mejor de la Romano, Ludwig?, soy el _amour_, nadie puede detenerme- Salta como una princesa hasta abrazar al ingles y mágicamente sus prendas son diferentes, ahora no tiene nada, ¡nada!, aunque creo que la rosa cuenta.

Eres mi _petit Lapin_, quiero estrecharte entre mis brazos, al tiempo que llegamos al séptimo cielo, ¡que te corras en mi vientre y que grites con todas tus fuerzas - More, mgh, Franc-is, Ahh-!- La voz sonaba tan erótica y real, ademas ese calor corporal a su lado no ayudaba en nada, se sonrojo un montón drogado y callado, no sabia que pensar.

¡TE AMO TANTO, ARTHUR! tanto que no me importa que seas un enojon. Le mira coqueto y el menor sonríe que ternurita; el arzobispo los hecha a patadas del monasterio, con razón, Francis deja de ser un "sacerdote", o al menos lo que le quedaba, en dos meses.

Luego se podía ver a los dos rubios bailando, en un gran antro con luces estreptococias, acompañados por los dos amigos del alma de Francis, Antonio y Gilbert, acompañados por sus parejas y ademas, Feli-chan y Vash, ya tenianlas suyas.

* * *

_No se cuanto tiempo dura el estudio para ser sacerdote, estoy entre cuatro a seis años; No hago esto con ánimos de ofender a nadie, simplemente que al ver cantos gregorianos franceses, después de haber visto el capi 11, se me vino esto a la mente._


End file.
